Only Gentlemen like Them
by QueenVampKitten03
Summary: A cool girl, a rebellious girl, and a serious girl; the Hinamori sisters. The hard working guy, the strong guy, the smart guy; The Tsukiyoomi brothers. what makes three rich, spoiled girls get the opportunity to meet these poor, honest guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Only Gentlemen like Them**

Ikuto opened the door to the barn that he and his brothers called home and walked straight to their small kitchen where he found his two younger brothers. They were no babies, Ikuto at the age of 25, Kukai following at the age of 23, and the youngest of them being Nagihiko at the age of 21; they were the Tsukiyomi brothers.

"So, what've you got there in that bag?" Kukai asked as soon as Ikuto came into view, eyeing the bag his brother held containing what looked like food.

"Ms. Hoshina gave me some bread and water bottles, she also told me about a good gig we can start on." Ikuto replied, handing over the bag to Nagihiko so he could inspect the food and decide how to divide it so it would last long.

"What's the gig?" Nagihiko asked as he counted up their latest food.

"Well, it seems as if the famous Hinamori family we've heard about need some workers." Ikuto explained as he sat down on the floor, his back resting against the wall.

"Why? Aren't they rich and have tons of workers or something like that?" Kukai questioned.

"Oh, I heard about this, apparently the Hinamori guy died leaving his land and fortune to his three daughters, some workers had to leave because he died and so now they're hiring new people, well… the new owners are." Nagihiko said, remembering what the guy at the town bank had told him.

"We should go, see if we can get ourselves a good paying job." Kukai said grinning like a fool.

"So, what do you think Ikuto? Should we go?" Nagihiko asked as he sat down next to his brother, he'd already finished his little job.

"Sure, we ARE in need of money, and they need people that can manage horses and plantation, we're good." Ikuto replied looking at both his brothers in the eyes.

* * *

"You can't expect me to clean my own horse, do you?" Utau Hinamori asked as she looked at her younger sister, Rima Hinamori.

"Yes, I do; Both Amu and I clean our horses, and Anne is YOUR horse so you should clean her, not the workers." Rima exclaimed, rubbing her temples out of frustration.

"Two words: Too. Bad." Utau said before she left, ordering a nearby worker to clean her horse.

Rima sighed and went inside her home; she sat down in one of the sofas of the living room and was soon joined by her older sister, Amu Hinamori.

"Now what did Utau do?" Amu asked while taking off her cowgirl hat.

"She doesn't listen! Sometimes it seems as if I am older than her, I'm not. Utau is FREAKING 21 years old, and I'm 19 for god's sake!" Rima exclaimed, throwing her cowgirl hat to the floor out of anger.

"And I'm 24; it doesn't change the fact that YOU sometimes act even older than me, sister, you need to relax and act like a normal 19 year old… in other words, try to have fun!" Amu put her hat back on and left Rima alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So have you had any experience with horses?" Rima asked the three men in front of her, a look that meant business framed on her eyes.

"Yes, we know much about them." Nagihiko answered, his soft features showing a smile.

"When do you think you would be able to start working?" Rima asked.

"Whenever you'd like for us to." Kukai said, grinning.

"Alright, then I want the three of you here tomorrow not later than seven a.m., understood?" she asked, her tone strict and firm.

The three brothers nodded and left the room.

* * *

XXX

"So how have you been Amu?" Tadase asked as he sat down in front of her, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers on top of the table.

Amu smiled, "I've been fine, how are things going at the hotel?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, Kairi has been a lot of help lately." He said.

"Oh, alright, I'll be sure to pass that on to Utau, my sister has been worried sick about her fiancée even though they've only been apart for less than a week." Amu said, and both of them laughed softly.

They let go of each other's hands when the waiter came and ordered their fancy meal.

* * *

XXX

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto asked Nagihiko as he noticed his youngest brother trying to sneak out of the house.

"Just around…" Nagihiko said.

"He's probably going to visit that bar again, to visit Iru of course." Su said as she came out of the kitchen, her apron dirty with flour and a bowl in hands; she gave the bowl to Ikuto then turned to look at Nagihiko, "Isn't that so young man?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Nagihiko looked at the floor but said nothing, "That woman does nothing but cause you pain, I only wish that someday you realize that what you feel for her is not love." Ikuto said. Nagihiko flinched at the harsh words but soon was out of the house.

* * *

XXX

The horse came to a sudden stop as Utau pulled on the rains, She looked around and then after making sure no one was around she got off the animal and tied it to a nearby tree so that it wouldn't flee. She smiled when she noticed him already waiting for her and went to seat next to him.

"Hey Kairi." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Utau, what took you so long?" he asked, although he wore a smile on his lips too.

"Ugh, I had to drive Amu to her date with her husband, and then take her car back home; I think she keeps on hoping Tadase and I bond, like if that will ever happen." Utau answered, blowing her bangs out of boredom

"Yeah, he cute but he rude." Kairi joked, faking an accent, succeeding at making Utau laugh.

"So how are things at your boutique?" Utau asked.

"Ugh, being the boss is worse than I thought it would be like… eve after a year." Kairi said, making Utau giggle again.

"But just remember that you can fire anyone whenever you please." Utau said, still grinning.

"That is a very good silver lining." Kairi said.

The two ate and then Kairi decided it was very late and that his fiancée had to go home.

* * *

XXX

Nagihiko entered the bar then sat down on his usual table; he was greeted by some familiar faces upon his visit. Just as he finished ordering his drink he heard the magical voice of the love of his life.

Her eyes locked with his and she semi smiled then she turned around and kept singing, making Nagihiko want her more and feel jealous of all the males in the room watching her.

"Iru…" he murmured before drinking bottoms up to his alcohol shot.


End file.
